Add On
by joayla
Summary: Years of moving around with her stay-at-home mom Renee and military stepdad Phil, Bella gets tired of moving around and decides to move in with her dad Charlie and his fiancée Sue. What happens when a certain builder shows up to work on the house?


**A/N ok so I am trying something new. It's been playing round in my head for awhile and I just got the guts to post it.**

**And remembered how to do it! (It's been awhile) **

**A Huge hug goes out to 84Gemma over on Twitter for her constant nagging.**

**And smoochy kisses to my fic twin OhPenelope5446 for all her help.**

**You can check out her stories too, but not till you have read and reviewed mine first!**

**.net/u/2243345/OhPenelope5446**

**Ok so I don't have a Beta at the moment. I am using Project Team Beta. They are great. **

**Unfortunately I don't own Edward and the crew S Meyer does however I do own a lot of Twilight Merchandise!**

Trash Men - Bella POV

The rumbling of a large vehicle, pulling down my street disturbed my precious sleep. I groaned as I pulled my pillow back over my head. Fucking trash men. Seriously, why did they have to come so early in the morning?

I glanced at my alarm clock and noticed it was just after seven. What the fuck? It was the first day of my holidays, and I wasn't even due for work until this afternoon. I just wanted to sleep in, especially after Jessica's party last night; I yawned and shifted my position, but I couldn't get comfortable again.

Knowing I had no chance for sleep, I opted for trying to slowly wake up. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I realized that something was wrong. I went to grab my phone and checked the date; it was Tuesday. I knew that I didn't lose a day from binge drinking; the trash guys always came on Wednesdays. The neighbours must have a delivery since it sounded like a big truck.

I propped myself and grabbed the bottle of water on my bedside table, taking a few large gulps; I had this gut-wrenching feeling that something big was going to happen today, but my brain couldn't function well this early in the morning.

The sound of the truck coming to a stop made me slightly curious. My room faced the front yard, which would make looking out the window fairly easy, but I couldn't bothered; my head hurt and I was still tired. Instead, I flopped down on my bed and stretched myself out. I listened closely outside as the truck doors open and slam shut. I could hear several guy' muffled banter.

Why couldn't these guys just deliver what they had to and shut the fuck up? Didn't they realize that some people had hangovers? Okay, Charlie doesn't know I've ever had a hangover, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.

Should be I tried to close my eyes, but all I could hear was clanging, banging and the guys from outside grunting. I sat up, infuriated at their noise pollution. As I swung my legs over my bed, the doorbell rang.

Shit!

I stood up and took a deep breath as I barely managed to stand still. I took a few steps towards the mirror on the wall and pressed my palms to my temples. I looked at my reflection and noticed that I looked like shit; my hair was a mess and I still had the make-up I had on last night smeared on my face. I pressed my head to the cold mirror to try to relieve some of the pounding in my head. I was surely not drinking for a _long_ time.

As the doorbell rang for a second time, I realized that I was home alone; dad worked the early shift at the station, which is how I knew it was safe to go to the party if Charlie wasn't going to bust in with his partners. My dad trusted me to come and go as I pleased; I never gave him trouble or stepped on any boundaries. The last two years were filled with awkward lectures of safe sex, drug abuse and binge drinking. I was respectful and heard him out, but if he honestly thought I was going to live like a nun, he had another thing coming; I may have been shy, but I was still a teenager.

The door sounded again, except this time the people on the other side used their fists.

What the hell? I was in such a shitty state while some dude was obviously knocking on the wrong door.

As I staggered out of my room and to the top of the stairs, I shouted for the person on the other side to hold on, immediately ceasing all noise and bringing pleasure to my ears; my head couldn't handle any loud noises. As soon as I got rid of Mr. Annoying, I would need some pain killers, for sure...as my head continued to throb.

I dragged my feet back to my room, desperately rummaging around my stuff for something to wear; I didn't think my dad, also known as Chief Swan, would appreciate me opening the door with my boobs hanging out. I grabbed one of his old plaid shirts that I wore to bum around the house and pulled on a pair of shorts, not that you could see them.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I glanced at the mirror that hung by the front door; I barely looked presentable, but it wasn't as if I was going to see them again.

I opened the front door, using the front door to shield my body as I looked around; a blonde man stood on my porch with his back to me. He wore a black t-shirt that hugged his chest and a pair of khaki shorts. As I eyed him, I noticed he was wearing a pair of sand-colored work boots and a tool belt around his hips. I looked around him and noticed a huge, construction truck across the driveway.

My brain struggled to process what I was seeing due to my hangover. The blonde man that I was ogling turned to greet me. He looked younger from behind; his face was aged and noticed some gray in his hair, but nonetheless, he still looked good. Another blonde man was leaning against the truck, looking a lot younger than the gentleman before me. A large, burly guy jumped out of the truck and walked towards the young blonde.

My brain struggled to process what I was seeing due to my hangover. The blonde man that I was ogling turned to greet me. He looked younger from behind; his face was aged and noticed some gray in his hair, but nonetheless, he still looked good. Another blonde man was leaning against the truck, looking a lot younger than the gentleman before me. And large, burly man hopped out of the truck and walked towards the young blonde.

"Morning." I jumped at the sound; I must've been staring. I looked to the man in front of me. "I'm guessing Chief Swan is down at the station?" he asked A little too cheerful this early in the morning."

"Err, yes!" I shook my head, trying to clear my hazy thoughts. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?" I questioned."

"The man stuck his right hand out in a friendly gesture."I'm so sorry we haven't been introduced. I'm Carlisle Cullen from Cullen Conversions." I stepped out from behind the door and placed my hand in his as he shook it. His hand felt calloused, but his grip was gentle. His name sounded familiar, like it was discussed over the past weeks. But with school in the way, I was usually out of the loop with what went on with Charlie and his fiancée Sue.

"Bella Swan. Pleased to meet you." I smiled at him, not missing the audible gasp that came from the guys by the truck. I could feel my blush warming my cheeks as Carlisle turned to glare at the guys.

Before another word could be exchanged, the phone rang. I pulled my hand away from his and excused myself.

He told me to take my time as I went to answer the phone. Realizing that these men were going to be hovering around for the next week, I didn't bother to put the safety chain on the door. I glanced back and noticed that Carlisle was walking back to the guys by the truck.

"Hello Swan residence?"

"_Is that you Bella?"_

"Yep, Charlie it's me who else would it be? It's only me and you that live here."

"_That's going to change after the wedding. You do realise, don't you?"_

"Yes I know that's going to change," I sighed down the phone.

"_Okay so I just thought I would let you know that the building work is starting today, do you remember what we said?"_

"Yep I remember what we discussed I just forgot that they were coming today that's all."

"_Bella, its Dad."_

"Yes, Dad" I put the emphasis on Dad as he corrected me again.

"_They will be there soon."_

"Well they have just arrived."

"_Could I have a quick word, please?"_

"God I am 18 years old, Dad."

"_Come on, Bella."_

"Ok I will put him on" I walked to the front door and placed my hand over the receiver.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, but my father is on the phone and wishes to speak to you." Carlisle walked briskly back to the house and stopped at the doormat. I handed him the phone and stepped away to give them some privacy.

"Chief," I went into the kitchen to make some coffee, secretly listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah, everything is fine and on schedule. The suppliers are all on track. We'll just start by putting up the scaffolding up and bringing some equipment over," he paused for a moment to listen to my father's response. "Don't worry; I'll get Esme over to talk with Sue to sort out the finer points since we have plenty of time," He paused again. "Certainly, Charlie. If we have any major problems, I'll call either you or Sue. Okay, bye."

"Bella," he held out the phone as I walked towards him.

"Dad is everything ok?"

"_Yes, could just keep an eye on them please."_

"Oh yep ok" Like seriously Dad, it's not as if they are going to rob us, you being the Chief of police and all. I thought quickly.

"_And could you offer Sandwiches and coffee?"_

"I got it Dad, yes coffee and sandwiches right."

"_Okay Bye," he paused, "Bella are you working today?"_

"Bye dad! And yep I am working today" I nodded out of habit.

"_Bye."_

"Okay Bye." I added in a frustrated tone.

After putting the phone back, I stepped out to the porch with Carlisle. The other guys had already started unloading and setting out the scaffolding.

"Bella, is it okay if we continue? I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I suppose." For some reason I giggled, totally out of my element. I knew that Charlie and Sue were supposed to handle this, but I was responsible enough to keep an eye on things and report them back to Charlie. In other words, I had to babysit he builders; Great.

"And the coffee smells great," he grinned back at me.

"Sorry Mr Cullen. Would you like one?" I asked as I finally remembered my manners."

"That would be great and call me Carlisle please."

"Okay. So the guys" I nodded towards the truck.

"Oh, yes! I wouldn't be able to get a full day's work without caffeine in their system!" I smiled as I knew it was the same for me."

"So, how do they take it?"

"Jasper and I take it straight, but Emmett likes it white, with three sugars."

I leant against the porch rails, watching the guys unload. "Is it just the three of you, then?" I asked sheepishly. It was strange to feel comfortable around him, but maybe it was because he treated me like an adult.

"No, my son, Edward, also works with us. You should be seeing him around in the next few weeks. Also, my wife, Esme, is my partner. She'll be visiting soon to discuss with Sue about colour schemes."

"Hey. Carlisle! Are you just going to stand there all day, or are you actually going to help us out?" The young blonde shouted as he lifted a pole from the back of the truck."

"Give me a break! I was getting you guy's coffee." He smiled towards me. "Bella." He nodded and made his way towards the guys.

I stood there for a moment, watching them unload. After I realized I was staring, I looked down at my bare feet and walked back inside the house. I shut the front door and returned to the kitchen. I popped some bread into the toaster and waited for the coffee. I took three mugs from the pantry and added three sugars to one of them. I rummaged around the kitchen until I found the painkillers. I took them with some milk from the fridge.

I looked at a photo of Sue and my Dad that had been placed under a magnet on the fridge. In their eyes, I was still a child, even though I was eighteen. I was never involved in family decisions, and that's just how I liked it.

I was going off to college soon, and for Sue and Charlie, that meant growing up. They didn't know that I've grown up over the years and learned not to let trivial things bother me. I was happy that I had finally settled down; I was so sick of moving. I loved my mother and father dearly, but they had grown apart over the years. My mother had taken me on her journey to find herself; she finally did when she remarried to man named Phil. Phil was a great guy who practically worshipped the ground my mother walked on. I was happy for them, but I felt like a spare part being shipped off to different schools since Phil was in the Army.

My dad, on the other hand, waited a while before he started dating again (I think he was hoping that my mother and I would come back). He had finally found happiness with Sue; when Sue's husband died, they helped each other cope through their loss. Charlie also had the chance to be a father again as Sue had two young children named Seth and Leah. It was like he had a chance to recapture all the years he'd missed with me, but with Seth and Leah instead.

The saying was that opposites attract, but that wasn't true for my parents' case. In the end, they were with people that were opposite to what they originally had; Phil was wild and carefree, while Sue was quiet and caring.

I should have been bitter for having to grow up quickly, but I wasn't; I was grateful that they gave me the opportunity to do so. The idea of college and moving on to find my own way kept me focused on the future, not the past. I would never hold it against them and I hoped that one day they thought I was more sensible than they believed me to be.

How did I forget that the add on work started today? I must've drunk more last night than I realized. I should kill Alice, or at least stay at her apartment next time so I wouldn't be rudely awakened.

Just then, the toast popped up, interrupting my thoughts. I quickly buttered it and placed it on a plate. I placed the plate and coffees on a tray and walked out front.

I placed the tray on a table that was on the front porch. The large, dark-haired man spotted me first. He grinned at me as he made his way over to me.

"Hey, guys! Coffees up!" He shouted."

"Yep," his smile was so infectious that I grinned back."

"White with three sugars," he asked. I grabbed his coffee and handed it to him."

"I'm guessing you're Emmett."

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" He looked confused. Just then, the young blonde came over laughing."

"Isn't it obvious? Carlisle told her." He held his hand out to me. "Jasper, It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." He had a slight southern accent in his voice."

I placed my hand in his and curtseyed to his silly introduction. I couldn't help but smile back at him."

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir." We started laughing, while Emmett looked confused.

"I passed him his coffee, along with Carlisle's."

"Thanks for the coffee and toast," Jasper said as he winked and turned to continue working. He paused for a moment and glanced back at me. He raised an eyebrow at me, and shook his head. Instead on going back to work, he turned to walk back towards Emmett and he turned and asked, "I'm sorry, Bella, do I know you from somewhere?"


End file.
